The lost world
by Orniter
Summary: Why has it appeared? Didn't mithos seal them long ago? Why did it turn out like this? Why us? seriuous action gag story about the group of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. btw the beginning is confusing and crappy. i know XD. It'll get better later on.


**This is the first story i've ever submitted so please review :)**

**Chapter1**

"Demon Fang!", Lloyd shouted to announce one of his attacks to warn his fellow fighters. Where the hit should've collided, with a sound best discribed as ripping alot of paper at once, was a fry thump. The enemy who was supposed to be hit was blocking the attack using a large shield. the enemy was beginning to corner Colette. "Uhm, a little help would be appreciated!", said Colette as the enemy lifted his sword. Lloyd was already on his way to her, shouting: "cast first aid already!", in the process. As he was nearing the enemy something strange was happening. Colette began screaming as he neared her. She was looking over his shoulder with her eyes popping in fear, stuttering: "W-W-W-what's t-t-t-t-that? That's all Lloyd heard. Lloyd was frozen to his spot, he knew something awfull was happening to his fellow members. When Lloyd finally recovered his state of mind he thought, "wait maybe it's just Zelos stuck in a well again or-", never we would know what else it couldvé been because when Lloyd turned around, his eyes widened, "oh shi-".

A few minutes earlier, the others were standing as the rear guard ,taking care of monsters who were trying to function as a backup for their own "kind", when Presea slayed her nearest enemy. "Phew", she thought, "that's a good 'warm up' ". As she turned around she almost bumped into something that wasn't there a minute ago. "W-what, H-how was this brought here!", looking around as everyone was consumed in their own battle, "maybe nobody had noticed the weird machine being put there by someone". Presea was began speculating about how in the name of martel this thing could've been brought there without one of them noticing, when Regal slayed his enemy too. Regal, being president of one of the most succesfull companies in whole thethe'alla, knew alot. He had travelled alot before he met his current compagnions by twists of fate. But what he saw when he turned around shocked him.Never had Regal seen this kind of machine, not in tethe'alla, nor in Sylvarant. "...No expheres so it won't likely be a desian device...", thought Regal as he was nearing the now very confused Presea."It would be wise for you to not stand close by. You never know what it might do.", Regal suddenly spoke in a load clear voice, attracting everyone's attention."W-what is that?", Sheena shouted as she saw the device. "I don't know, i've never seen anything like it!", said Kratos with a slight tone of interest in his voice."Woah?. Never seen that before. y'know, machines just popping out of nowhere.", said Zelos in a joking tone."This is not to be taken lightly Zelos. This is neither Sylvarant's, nor Tethe'alla's technology. And it's not from the desians either.", stated Kratos. "W-what is it then?", Sheena spoke in a fearing voice. "I don't know but look at it!" Kratos said."It seems like it is gaining mana in an amazing exponential rate per second.", said a now thunderstruck Kratos, who could see mana forming in and around the device. If he hadn't know better he would've said it were ALL the summon spirits AND the giant Kharlan tree, focussing all their mana on that device! "Yeah sure, now i know what you're talking about.", said Zelos, who was apperantly not impressed, "Why don't you explain for the people who are a little less knowledgeable than yourself?". "It means that, that thing is doubling an amount of it's mana per second!", Presea said in a fearing voice. "What should we do!", screamed Zelos, who was starting to panick now. "Ugh, Zelos you're such a baby!", Sheena replied in an agitated tone, "There's got to be a way to stop this thing. Right Kratos?". "It's no use, we can't get away.", said Kratos as a pitch black force field began to form around them as well.

Kratos watched as he saw Regal, Sheena and Zelos as well, disappearing into the dark forcefield. Kratos only had little time to think and there was only one thing he though of, " It can't be them? I thought mithos had-". but it was too late. he was up to his torso in the forcefield. It was decreasing it's speed so Kratos thought that he could probably warn the others to get away. The only ones who were in the area were the professor and Genis. "Raine!", Kratos yelled, "Escape now!". Raine looked around, feeling annoyed as she was about to cast first-aid. "What's-", her voice stopped halfway through as she was looking at the head of Kratos being consumed by the forcefield. she heard him yell, "If you can't make it, stay together somehow!", and he was gone. Fully consumed by a forcefield of mana. Raine, now thunderstruck, tried to yell out to the others. But only a muffled, "oh my", came out of her mouth. Raine, now remembering that she had been standing there while the forcefield was growing shouted at Genis, "Genis! get over here now!". "What's wrong si-", also Genis was speechless when he saw the now 30 feet large black forcefield. "Genis come here!", Raine yelled again. "W-why?", said Genis in a carefull tone as Raine was closer to the forcefield then he was, "I think you should come here sis.", said Genis. "how stupid of me!", thought Raine as she ran towards him, grabbing a robe from her backpack in doing so. "W-what are you gonna do with that robe?", Genis asked. "Tie us together so we won't get lost.", said Raine, as she ripped the robe in half and tied their hands together. "What about Colette and Lloyd!", Genis spoke. "Oh no. i forgot!", Raine thought as she yelled out to Colette and sticking up the arm where Genis and herself were tied together to let her see they should do the same. Colette began screaming as Lloyd was nearing her. She was looking over his shoulder with her eyes popping in fear, stuttering: "W-W-W-what's t-t-t-t-that p-p-professor?". She now looked with a questioning look at the two holding up their arms, who were strangely enough tied together.

Meanwhile Lloyd only saw the pitch dark, 50 feet tall forcefield catching up with him. He ran towards Colette yelling: "Grab my hand!", seathing his sword and putting out his hand in the process."Y-yes! that's it!", said Colette as she began running towards Lloyd. The enemy ran away when he saw the forcefield coming up to him.Lloyd strechted out his hand, his fingers, if he hadn't known better he would've said he grew 5 inches in his arm that day. But he couldn't reach Colette. He just couldn't reach far enough. He turned around to see his leg already dissapearing in the forcefield. The sensation was as if the leg wasn't attatched to his body anymore.He looked up at Colette and saw her crying. He wanted to tell her to run but she caught up with him. She was to late. He was already up to his torso in the grabbed his hand, which he had managed to keep clear from the forcefield so far, and began trying pulling him out."It's no use colette, run!", yelled Lloyd. "No Lloyd!", Colette said as she began to bind their arms together with a rope, while she was still pulling him. as if she wanted him for just a little longer. Lloyd was looking how Colette wrapped the whole rope around their arms and tied it at the end with a firm knot. Lloyd was looking at her in confusion but she only smiled and said, "the professor did it too Lloyd.". Lloyd, who was now utterly confused, thought, "Is this the end? Colette getting herself killed. All because of me"But Lloyd had no more time to think, he was almost consumed by the forcefield. Just before his head went and got consumed as well, he thought he saw Colette crying, whilst she was saying "I-It's all going to be alright, isn't it Lloyd?". He thought he said yes.

...Just a thought...Nothing more...Nothing less...

**Please review XD. i neeeeeeeed the comment ... badly XD  
**


End file.
